


Up In Smoke

by hanorganaas



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF!Clint, Budapest, Community: dailyfics, Explosions, F/M, Minor Injuries, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha get caught in explosion and one of them is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

To the average person being caught in an explosion was a random occurrence. But to Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton it was well a typical day at work. Natasha had been rescuing her partner from Hungarian terrorists when one of the bastards set up a bomb sending them both flying backwards.

Clint, who was lucky enough to have a minor beating from the thugs, crawled on all fours. His shoulder was screaming from the pain. Slowly he rose to his feet, running his hand up and down the length of his arm. He dislocated his shoulder. Biting his lip he snapped his shoulder back letting out a slight roar of pain. He'd deal with it later.

Right now...he had other things to worry about.

"Nat!" He called out as he searched the burning room clouding with smoke. The two of them had been separated during the initial impact of the bomb. His eyebrows raised in alarm when there was no answer. This was their first mission together since Clint made the call to save her life and already the two of them made a good team and had connected over the past couple of days. The last thing he wanted was to lose her already.

"Nat!" He called again.

"Over here!" 

Clint turned his head to find Natasha hobbling through a hole in the wall. She hissed in pain as she tried to put pressure on her right leg without any sort of whimper with no avail. Finally she made one last hiss before falling to the floor at Clint's feet. 

"Agent Barton," He heard in his com. It was Coulson. "Is everything what's You status we saw the explosion from the helicopter."

He tapped his com.

"Both Agent Romanoff and I are alive," He responded, "but both sustained injuries we're going to need to be transferred back to the Hellicarrier immediately for first aid."

"Can you remove yourselves from the building? Or am I going to have to send a team in?"

"I can move. But Agent Romanoff sustained a broken leg I am going to have to carry her, we'll be out in five minutes tops."

Natasha gave him a look of scorn as he tapped his com once again.

"I can do it myself," she scowled as she tried to rise to her feet once again.

Natasha Romanoff the infamous Black Widow was a stubborn and proud woman. She was trained not to succumb to pain and weakness. There was no way in hell she was going to let Clint Barton, who was still a stranger to her despite her conflicting feelings on the man, carry her out.

She tried to rise to her feet once again but failed.

"Like hell you are!" Clint responded.

He bent forward and tried to grab Natasha. But she was making it obviously difficult. She started clawing at him like a prey trying to make one last ditch attempt to get it’s predator off. Finally he had enough and he threw Natasha over his shoulder like some sort of caveman, his busted shoulder once again screaming in pain. At that point she thrashed and punched him over and over as he took off running. His gun in his hand just in case there were terrorists willing to strike.

“Put me down!” Natasha roared again now digging her long nails into his back. 

He hissed at the sudden sharp pain but he kept running maneuvering through the smoke, the fire and the debris. It wasn’t long until the sunlight invaded his eyes, the sound of the helicopter roared in his ears and finally a breath of fresh air filled his lungs.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 

They sat in the back of the helicopter in silence. Natasha did everything to avoid talking to Clint as she propped her busted leg up. He didn’t understand why she was so mad for doing something as smile as carrying her to safety. But then he remembered….they were from two different worlds and had two different values on how they should approach things.

“Aren’t you going to say something,” Clint finally said breaking the silence.

“I could have done that myself,” She said.

Clint chuckled.

“I’ll take it as a thank you.”

Natasha frowned turning her head away to look at the dark wall.

“You did a good job out there,” He continued thinking she needed praise in order to understand what had just happened, “But you couldn’t have made it out of that building alive.”

“It’s not that,” She responded not bothering to make any eye contact.

“You don’t trust me still….”

She turned her head to look at him narrowing her eyes. 

“Considering you tried to kill me the first day we met, you can understand.”

He did. Had the tables turned he probably would have been the same way, but he would have gotten over it as quickly as possible.

“You should trust me….you’re my partner now….I have your back no matter what…..had I wanted you dead…..I would have killed you that first time we met or left you in that burning building.”

She looked down, running her hands up and down her busted leg as a form of comfort. 

“I guess you’re right.”

“And you got to admit we make a hell of a team back there.”

And there it was….something he thought he would never see. A smile had formed on her lips. It wasn’t a wide smile but it was enough to send a message. The dynamics were slowly but surely beginning to change between them.


End file.
